Confide In Me
by maxie's lullaby
Summary: AU. Max and Alec meet each other in a bar. Afterwards, they both think they'll never see each other again. Both were wrong. Find out how fate worked it's way into these two strangers lives. Chap 1 and 2 revised. New chapter! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Five Seconds

**Confide In Me**

_A/N: Hey guys I was up the other night and decided to write a new story! Well, before you read I'm warning you this IS an AU! This is Max and Alec **without **their transgenic abilities!_

* * *

Chapter One: Five Seconds

_The outside world is a bitter, harsh, and unforgiving battleground. Few people will make it. But sometimes, the best way to get away from it is to finally face the music and live with it._

Alec slouched in his chair as he signaled for another round of beer. If he couldn't get away from his life, hell, he was going to try to _forget _about it.

His hazel eyes then wandered away from his empty mug to a brown-haired girl dancing on the pool table. There were only two empty mugs in front of him, indicating that he was still sober. Alec noticed that there was a crowd of men gathered by her dancing area, and he _knew_ at least one of the pigs would try to take her home tonight.

It would have been easier to stay where he was and just mind his own business, but something clicked when he caught her deep, chocolate brown eyes. They were opaque and lacked life; he knew it wasn't because she was drunk, but because she was here for the same reason he was.

She was trying to forget.

Placing a fifty dollar bill on the table, he didn't even bother to get his change; his focus was fixed on the woman swaying her hips provocatively on the pool table. This little action of hers was bringing her about a mile into danger zone.

Alec got up from his stool and made his way through the crowd of men, filling his senses with the intoxicating smell of booze. He completed his expedition and stopped right next to the "_dance"_ table.

Alec held out his hand. "C'mon," he said, clenching his teeth and ignoring the dirty commentary added from the other men.

She stopped and eyed him from head to toe. "What makes you think I'll come home with you, buddy? Are ya that cocky 'bout your looks? You think you can come here like a peacock and flash your feathers at me, thinking it'll get you somewhere. If you're lookin' to impress, you've got the wrong girl."

_Weird analogy, _he thought.

Alec smirked, astounded that she could still manage to be sarcastic in her present state. "I didn't say anything about my devilishly good looks, but if you think so—"

"Don't flatter yourself, pretty boy," she interrupted, her eyes narrowing at him, not quite fully being able to concentrate.

"Huh, pretty boy? I didn't say anything about that either," Alec replied, acting oblivious to the effect he was having on her.

"You are such a—"

The blonde-haired man's face went from amused to startled when he realized she was falling—_fast_. Instinctively, he jumped on the table swiftly and caught her just in time to break the fall.

"Smart aleck," she breathed, before her eyes rolled to the back of her head, making it fall back in his arms.

_Would you look at that, _Alec thought. _She guessed my name. _

"Show's over, big guys," he announced, standing up with the night's performer in his arms.

There were sighs and groans of disappointment from the audience, but Alec thanked God that they didn't break into a fight.

So, there he was, carrying the damsel in distress to his car, when she whispered a name.

"Sam," she sighed, burying her face deeper into his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

_Sam, _he reiterated in his head. _Great, she has a boyfriend._

* * *

"Let's see what your real name is, Dancer." Smirking at the new nickname he had given her, Alec searched for any wallets or at least a cell phone to help him out.

"Aha," he said triumphantly, finding her driver's license buried in her front left pocket. He held it up to his face as if it were a piece of gold.

"Max," he murmured, "that's an unusual name for a girl." His eyes scanned through the obvious; he already knew she had brown hair and eyes, but where did she live? She began to stir, and he thought his prayers were answered.

Max groaned, taking in her surroundings as she brought a hand up to massage her forehead. "Where am I?"

"In the smart aleck's car, Dancer," Alec answered in a teasing tone, trying to mask the awkwardness of the situation.

"What did you call me?" she asked, rubbing her temples, attempting to alleviate the pain. Her eyes widened when her vision cleared and she saw her license in his hand.

Noticing Max's reaction, he raised his hands like in those cop shows, still holding the piece of plastic. "I needed to know where you lived," he defended.

She gave him a deathly glare. "What are you? Some kind of stalker? I'm walking home!" Max yelled, grabbing her license from the stranger.

"I was just trying to get you home," he added calmly.

She threw him another dirty look and hissed, "I'm sure that's what they all say," through gritted teeth.

"Who the hell is _they_?" Alec responded, in the way any man would respond when being accused of something he wasn't capable of. He was furious, but yet, slightly amused.

Max turned to open the door. "You're sick." Then, she noticed it was locked. "If you

don't let me out right now, I'm gonna yell 'til your ears bleed."

With that response, Alec didn't hesitate to unlock the door. "A simple thank you would've been nice, Dancer."

He heard her curse under her breath as she opened the door. She slammed it so hard it made Alec jump. He was just glad the windows didn't shatter.

_That girl needs anger management_, he thought.

The smugness on Alec's face was wiped off when he watched her try to walk in a straight line. He was worried—about her. He knew she wouldn't make it "safely" to her house, and to add icing to the cake, he heard the loud rumble of thunder, undoubtedly indicating a wet storm.

Getting out of his car, he stopped and thought about what he was getting himself into. In less than five seconds, he had made up his mind.

Alec raced towards her, disregarding the drops of cool rain that were now soaking his new suit.

Max stopped walking, and Alec thought that maybe she had heard him coming after her.

He was wrong.

The brown-haired girl collapsed to the ground a fair distance away from him. Stunned, Alec ran to her side and fell to his knees beside her. Gently holding up her head with one hand, he let the free one check for a pulse. He sighed in relief as he heard it beating softly, but steady. Alec lifted her up, trying to keep his gaze away from her damp clothes already clinging to her body, and carried this perfect stranger back to his car.

* * *

Alec intently watched his "dancer" sleeping on his couch. He figured that if he had no means of finding out where she lived, he would just bring her to his apartment. Sure, she would freak once she realized where she was, but her heart would give out when she noticed that he had taken her tank top and jeans off, not to mention a few more articles of clothing, to replace them with one of his shirts and a pair of boxers.

He had a gut feeling that she wasn't the only one that would die. She would make sure he died first—in a slow, painful death. Alec cringed at the thought.

Her lack of consciousness did, however, provide him an asset. It would allow him to examine her closer.

Alec watched curiously as her brows knitted together when she whimpered. Wanting to reach out and comfort her, he quickly stopped himself, his hand a mere inch away from her. His hazel eyes migrated from her eyebrows to her lightly pink-flushed cheeks.

_Wow_, he thought, _what was a girl like her doing in a bar? _

Astonishingly, as if she her eyes were wide open, she mumbled, "Stop staring, you creeper."

He chuckled lightly, but got up, and headed for the kitchen. "You hungry?" he called, sticking his head in the cool fridge.

Pulling his head back, he heard the familiar noise that came from most hungover people—gagging.

Alec rushed to her side like a flash of lightning, lifted her up, and scrambled to the bathroom.

"Sam," she moaned.

"It'll be okay," Alec whispered, so softly she almost didn't hear him.

The next thing Max knew, she was sitting on cold tiles, making her whimper in protest.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're okay."

"I'm _not_ okay," she sobbed, but was cut short with the outflow of her lunch. Max bent her head forward into the toilet bowl, preventing any of the predigested food from touching the ground.

Alec was sitting behind her, rubbing her back, his legs on either side of her small frame. He closed his eyes trying to block out the noises Max was making. Finally, in what seemed to be forever, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and crashed heavily against his chest, almost knocking the wind out of him. His eyes shot open in surprise as his back was shoved against the bathroom wall.

With her head so close to his, his next breath was filled with the distinct smell of her hair.

Unfortunately, he inhaled too deeply and this little action of his hadn't gone unnoticed.

She yawned, then with a stern voice she asked, "What are you doing?"

_Oh shit._

"I was smelling your lunch," he lied. It was the best he could do, knowing that if he waited just a second more she would have suspected something. Lying would also save him from the awkward questioning.

"Oh," Max replied quietly, slightly embarrassed.

_Well there's a way to shut her up._

Alec wanted to take advantage of her letting her guard down, but he heard her yawn again. It was a sweet sound he hadn't heard in a while and he found himself tolerating all the verbal abuse she had dished out on him today and just letting it go.

To lighten the mood, he added, "It's not your fault. Usually food only smells good before it's digested."

Alec felt her chuckle against him and he smiled.

_So, he's not a complete jerk, _Max thought, faintly blushing_. _

She waited until her chuckles subsided before asking, "Why are you being nice? I mean…I practically called you a rapist."

Alec gulped when he felt her squirming on top of him. "I, uh, try not to take those things too personally. I'm naturally a sweet guy."

_Yeah, you are, Pretty Boy_. _Whoa there, Max, what did you just call him? You're probably just tired,_ she assured herself. _Yeah, just tired._

Expecting another sassy remark, he was speechless when she laid her head further back into his shoulder. "Well," she began, but then reverted to, "thank you, Smart Aleck."

The two strangers stayed like that for a while. He held her while she tried fighting the sharp pain in her head.

"I'm Max by the way," she said in a few minutes.

_Geez, this girl has something against silence._

Alec smiled at the unexpected gesture.

"Well?" she said, closing her eyes. "I told you my name, what's yours?"

Smirking, he answered, "Well, you kind of already guessed my name."

"I'm serious," was her semi-irritated reply to his cryptic answer.

"So am I."

"Your name's rapist?" she teased. "Stalker, creeper, all of the above? Creepy stalker rapist?"

He shifted uncomfortably under her. "Ha-ha, very funny, _Max_."

"Seriously, what is it?" Max asked opening her eyes, slightly agitated.

"Use that big head of yours," he joked, earning him a disdainful groan from her.

She tried thinking, but couldn't quite focus, but then it came to her. "Smart Aleck," she said proudly, like she had answered a million-dollar question.

"Take out the 'smart' part," he finalized.

Max rolled her eyes. "That makes sense."

"Why thank—"

She chuckled because her intended insult was completely overlooked.

"Hey," he whined, so childlike and boyish it made her laugh even harder.

Max brought a hand to her forehead again. "Ow, it hurts to laugh."

"Serves you right for making fun of the smart aleck," he replied jokingly, displaying a fake frown on his face.

Max laughed, making Alec powerless to the twitching he felt on the corner of his mouth.

Alec eventually joined in her laughter and the two strangers laughed together.

"You hungry?" he asked through fits of laughter.

"Starved."

Max didn't know where it was coming from, but she _trusted_ this complete stranger. She didn't know why, but she felt safe around him, something she hadn't felt for the longest time.

* * *

"You all right?" Alec asked as he helped Max into his car.

"Mmhmm…thanks."

He smiled softly. He was taking her home now, even though it was like one in the

morning, because she had insisted.

As he was walking around the car to the driver's door, he found it impossible to take his eyes off her. He watched her fighting to stay awake, but knew it was a losing battle. She jumped when he opened his door and was relieved to see that it was only him.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"S'okay," Max managed to slur before falling back into her slumber.

He flashed his trademark smirk.

Alec drove slower than usual, even with the significant absence of cars. He knew it would be too dangerous to drive any faster, considering that every now and then he would glance at Max's sleeping figure.

During their "dinner," she had agreed to give him her address, but of course not without a threat—a very _vivid_ one, too.

"Sam," she moaned again.

Gathering up the courage, Alec took his hand and stroked her flushed cheek. She leaned into his hand and sighed contentedly. For the first time, Alec _really_ smiled. Not just a phony one but a _real _smile.

* * *

"We're here," Alec said, getting out of the car.

He arrived at the passenger's door just as she was opening it. Max stood up abruptly and wobbled due to the swiftness of her movement. Alec caught her by the waist and was surprised by the arm that she wrapped around his.

Together, they made it to twelfth floor. He was more than grateful that they had an elevator. Alec supported Max three doors more once making it to the twelfth floor. Then, he knocked on the hard, wood door and was greeted by two anxious-looking girls.

"Thank God she's all right," a dark-haired girl with blue eyes said in relief, holding a hand to her heart, eyes centralized on her drained friend.

"What happened? Is she okay?" interrogated the other girl, who unlike her two friends had shoulder-length brown hair.

When Alec hesitated to answer, the girl's bright green eyes pierced through his hazel ones, invading his soul without invitation.

"She's okay. She just had a few too many drinks," Alec replied meticulously, careful with his words to avoid getting pulled into deep waters.

"I'm fine, you guys," Max said softly, a kind of voice that hadn't been used with Alec.

The girl with green eyes sighed, a look of concern plastered on her face, her eyebrows knitting together and forehead scrunching up. "Oh, sweetie, why didn't you tell us where you were going?"

The tone in Max's voice saddened, her mood showing in her eyes as they began to glisten with tears. "Jill, you of all people should know why." With that final statement, her knees gave out and she fell, only to be saved by Alec's strong arm that swooped down just in time to catch her.

"Here, I'll take her to her room," said the blue-eyed girl, knowing that her friend needed to rest.

Alec let go of his hold on Max and let her be taken by her friend; losing the warmth from her body, he felt barren.

"Thanks, Kahlan," he heard his Dancer whisper, as she tiredly swung an arm around her friend's shoulder for support. Kahlan wrapped hers around her friend's small waist and slowly made their way to Max's room.

_Bye, Smart Aleck,_ Max said in her head, assuming that this was the last time she'd see him.

Alec watched her go, but when Jill looked up at him, he quickly averted his gaze away from his Dancer to the green-eyed girl in front of him. "I better get going. Tell Sam to take care of her," he said, turning for the door.

He stopped in his tracks when Jill's eyes widened in shock at the mere mention of Sam.

"How do you know about Sam?" Jill asked, her face drained of color and resembling that of a person who had just seen a ghost.

Shrugging, not knowing where he was going with this, he said, "Max kept saying his name. He's her boyfriend, right?"

"Sam's dead," she said almost in a whisper, not looking directly into his eyes.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you guys liked it. It got revised a little, well this chapter not so much, but ya. Thanks to my awesome beta writtenindreams :D Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I was on vacation D:D my mixed emotions smiley on that haha. Well, please R&R as always..._


	2. Chapter 2: Ignition

**Confide In Me**

_A/N: Okay well here's the updated version of chapter 2! Thanks to all those who have read and/or reviewed! I'm now done with chapter 3, all I have to do is upload it_.

* * *

Chapter Two: Ignition

_Previously_

_Shrugging, not knowing where he was going with this, he said, "Max kept saying his name. He's her boyfriend right?"_

"_Sam's dead," she said almost in a whisper, not looking directly into his eyes. _

_

* * *

_

"I'm sorry," Alec said quietly, lowering his head in remorse.

_Ugh, _he thought to himself._ Nice job, you idiot._ _Bringing up a dead person like that, smart, Alec, smart._

Jill sighed. "No, I'm sorry for just dropping it on you. You just caught me off guard 'cause Max doesn't usually talk about Sam."

There was a brief moment of silence but it was interrupted when they heard a plea for help.

"Hey stranger, you wanna help me bring sleepy here to her room?" Kahlan called a few feet away, struggling to hold Max upright.

_More than eager to, actually._

"Umm…yeah, sure." He feigned confusion and a little unwillingness in his voice.

Kahlan smiled as she watched Alec gently take Max from away from her. Slipping an arm under her knees and the other under her back, he lifted her up, and approached the room pointed out by the blue-eyed girl.

But before Alec could even take a step forward, Max mumbled something, "Put me down. I can walk by myself." She tapped his arm lightly, communicating that she wanted to be placed back on the ground.

"Oh please, you're practically sleeptalking. You don't have to be embarrassed. I mean, it's not like I'm carrying a hippo," he said in a kidding tone. Because honestly, she didn't weigh much and he found himself liking the warmth that derived from her body.

"Kahlan, why'd ya let him carry me?" she whined cutely, her voice level weakening with every word she said. She scowled angrily and it was directed at Kahlan.

Hurt by the comment, Alec searched Kahlan's soft blue eyes for permission, unsure if he should continue his visit to Max's room.

Kahlan grinned, seeing his reaction to her friend's deceitful response. "Sorry Max, you were practically asleep, more or less dead, and I didn't wanna have to _drag _you all the way to your room. Besides, why be dragged when you can be carried."

Max recognized the voice she was using. It was the feigned apologetic voice used when they intentionally did something to make the other person mad.

_Unbelievable! She did this on purpose!_

Max felt her temper rising, but it was ultimately overpowered by the wave of exhaustion and dizziness that passed through her body. Her eyelids began feeling like an unbearable weight, one she could no longer hold, so she succumbed to the darkness and let herself, for once, be _comforted_. For what seemed to be too short, she felt like she was sleeping on clouds, but in less than a minute the gratifying sensation had vanished, and she returned back to Earth. Unknowingly, she even whimpered softly from the loss of contact as strong arms gently laid her down on her bed.

"I think she liked cuddling you," Kahlan teased from the doorway, startling Alec as he paused to stand over Max, like her own personal angel.

_I wish, _he thought.

Alec smirked, never taking his eyes off of Max. "I wouldn't get my hopes up."

Giggling, Kahlan moved away from the doorway and stood beside Alec; next to him, she looked short, almost a head shorter than he was. She crossed her arms and looked up at the man gazing at her friend. As if just by watching him, she could unveil all the mysteries there were to this stranger.

The man had stubble, in a shade that matched his hair color, trailing along his taut jaw line, and soft, dirty blonde hair that relaxed messily on top of his head. But there was one attribute that this stranger had that could make _most_ girls fall for him. His eyes shined brightly, because behind them, they were ignited with passion, but unlike most guys, there was also sincerity and tenderness. Just by his physiognomy, Kahlan could tell that this man standing before her was the perfect man that most women searched for, but also the rare man that some women never find.

He continued to stare at Max, his gaze perpetual, and his eyes focused on the beauty lying before him.

Their soundless moment was interrupted when Jill came through the door, holding a cup of coffee in her hands. She looked up at the tall stranger who had his eyes fixated on Max, then at Kahlan who flashed her mischievous trademark grin, and then back at the stranger.

Jill cleared her throat, attempting to get Alec's attention without actually verbally disrupting the moment. She felt bad for him, considering that he almost hit the ceiling when he heard the unexpected noise. Kahlan snickered quietly, earning her a second glare from her friends today.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just came in here to bring you some coffee," Jill said quietly, afraid that she might startle the guest again or wake Max up.

"He's really jumpy for such a big guy," Kahlan murmured quietly, in return receiving a hard nudge from Jill.

Alec, not hearing Kahlan's insult, turned around and saw the hot, steaming cup of coffee and smiled. "Thank you, I really appreciate it. I don't how I'd be able to get back home without this," he said, taking the warm cup of caffeine that was offered generously to him into his own hands, finally being warmed again.

Kahlan's face brightened, as if she had an epiphany or God had somehow managed to communicate with her. "I have an idea. Why doesn't Mr. Handsome here, stay for the night. I'm sure our Max would love to see her knight in shining armor in the morning."

Alec's face expression became unsure. "What if I'm not a good guy? I could be Freddy Krueger's son. I mean, how do you know you can trust me?"

Sneering, Kahlan said, "I'm already assured that you're not Freddy Krueger's son just by you saying that."

Jill nudged her in the gut again. "I'm sure you're a nice guy. _Anyone _who brought Max back safely without touching her or taking advantage of her _is_ a nice guy."

_Have they not noticed that she's in a pair of boxers and wearing a guy's t-shirt?_

"B-but she's in boxers," Alec stammered nervously, scratching the back of his head roughly, stating the last piece of defense he held. He prayed that him being honest wouldn't cost him his life.

"You wouldn't have taken her back if you took advantage of her," Jill counter-argued, impatiently crossing her arms.

"Plus she wouldn't have let you touch her again if you…you know," Kahlan added.

Running out of reasons, the stubborn-headed Alec gave in and agreed to stay the night. In fact, he had a strange feeling in him that compelled him to do so. Of course, he wouldn't be able to watch Max sleep again. He would have to sleep on the couch tonight, but he realized he'd much rather stay here than fall asleep driving in the rain at two in the morning. Besides, it was confirmedthat he'd see his Dancer _another_ day.

* * *

Alec was awakened the next morning by the bright, orange sunlight shining against his face, considering that one window spanned the whole living room. It was only five in the morning and the sun was just rising far in the horizon. Trying to sleep was useless anyways, as a result of him taking in a cup of espresso just barely three hours ago. He wanted to fall asleep because during the night he was restless and found himself staring at the closed door of his Dancer, having an urge to get up and go check up on her, but not being able to form the courage he had needed.

So, without getting up, he gave himself his own "eye" tour of the apartment. Looking around, he concluded that they were well-off, and that one of them was a certified neat freak, because he couldn't find one area that contained a mess.

Hearing a door open, he closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Then, he heard footsteps and didn't realize who it was until he heard the familiar yawn he had heard the night before. Slightly opening one eye and with the help of elevation provided by the arm of the couch upon which his head rested, he was able to see his Dancer carrying a towel and clothes in her arm. Alec was _glad _to see her again.

Another door closed and he presumed it to be to the bathroom. Then, he heard the shower turn on, and closed his eyes to the relaxing sound.

In a few minutes, however, unable to handle the knot growing in his back, Alec stood up to stretch. He turned around to look at the window, giving him a perfect view of Seattle's Space Needle, and when he turned back around, he was given another view of perfection.

In nothing but her lacy black panties and a matching bra, with drops of cool water glimmering on her tan skin, and her long, wet hair tied in a disheveled bun, Max's beauty could be easily compared to that of a Greek goddess's. Hell, to Alec, she was a goddess.

But when her head turned his way, when hazel eyes met brown ones, Alec was awakened from his trance. The brown eyes dilated while the hazel ones shut tight. Max's face illustrated shock as her mouth turned into a silent "O".

Once falling out of her daze, she ducked behind the table, attempting to hide from the unwanted spectator.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,_ Max recited,_ what the hell is he still doing here?_

_Oh shit, _Alec thought, _she totally saw me staring at her. What the hell was I thinking!_

_Get it together, Max. Take a deep breath and calmly take control out of this situation._

"What's going on in here?" Jill asked, stepping out of her room and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What the hell is _he_ still doing here?" Max exclaimed angrily, still crouched down by the table, pointing at Alec accusingly.

"We asked him to stay the night. He saved you, Max. It's the least we could've done," Jill replied calmly.

"Hey what's all the commo—" Kahlan began, coming out of her room, but burst into laughter as soon as she saw the situation Max was in. "Come on out, Max. You've got nothing to hide. Besides he's not even looking."

"Jill?" Max asked meekly.

"She's telling the truth, Max." Jill reassured.

Max stood up and darted towards her room.

Smiling at Alec's consideration to close his eyes, Jill decided to give the guy a break. "She's gone now, it's safe to open your eyes…umm…" she said, pausing because she realized that she didn't know his name.

"Alec," he finished, carefully opening his eyes.

"Stay for breakfast, Alec," said Kahlan walking to the kitchen. "We'll protect you from the scary lady."

Alec chuckled, and because of his empty stomach, he decided to stay.

* * *

"Here ya go, big guy," Kahlan said cheerfully, giving him a plate that surprisingly held an overstuffed omelet and hash browns.

"Thanks," Alec said gratefully, feeling the emptiness in his stomach, as it growled hungrily.

Max glared at him from across the table, giving him a disgusted look as he cut into his omelet. He had smile on his face that spanned from ear to ear as he devoured it hastily. "All men are pigs," she muttered under her breath, her words having multiple meanings.

Stopping, Alec raised his head to meet her eyes, the eyes that were once hazy now glaring at him in disgust. His grateful smile immediately faded.

Feeling sympathy for Alec, Kahlan decided to take things into her own hands. "Don't be jealous, Max. You'll get yours, too."

After that brief moment of embarrassment, Alec slowed down his eating pace.

"So, what do you for a living, Alec?" Jill asked, taking a bite of her omelet.

"I'm taking my internship now for my doctorate," he said casually, as if being a doctor was no big deal.

"Mmm, smart and sexy," Kahlan said to herself in the kitchen, preparing the omelet for an impatient Max.

"Really? What hospital are you interning at?" Jill asked with an intrigued expression on her face.

Max scoffed in disgust.

"At Harbor Lights," he said, and then stuffed a mouthful of the loaded omelet in his mouth like an ordinary hungry man would do. What he didn't notice was Max's eyes widening.

Jill looked at Max with her jaw dropped and eyes wide. Max was suddenly giving her a deadly look, shaking her head as she mouthed "no."

"What a coincidence! Max's dad is the Chief Surgeon there," the green-eyed girl said, her eyes flashing as if she had been hit with an idea.

Alec looked up at Jill then at Max, his mouth still slightly full with the omelet. He swallowed hard, eyes still locked on Max's.

"She's lying," Max said nervously, hoping that he would take the bait.

The hazel eyes met green ones. "No, I'm not, Max. And I have Kahlan here for proof," Jill countered, looking up at her witness who was walking back from the kitchen.

"Are you kidding? Max's dad was the one who taught the three of us medical terms when we were, like, eight," said Kahlan, handing Max her breakfast.

Max hid her face in her arms. "Thanks, guys."

"So have you met him?" Jill asked curiously, ignoring her friend's agony.

"Mr. Montgomery? Yes, he invited me over for dinner on Friday to meet his daught—", Alec began, but stopped when he realized what he was saying. _God, I wish my brain was active in the morning._ "Oh."

"You've got to be kidding me," Max groaned, loud enough to be heard through the barrier she formed with her arms.

Kahlan raised an eyebrow as she finally sat down in a chair, "Max's dad only invites men who he thinks are worthy enough for his prize possession."

"Who _he_ thinks are worthy," Max said through clenched teeth, emphasizing the word "he."

"Why do you have to be so rude to him, Max?" Jill scolded.

"If you like him so much, you can have him! Because there's not a chance in hell that I'm going out with him anyways!" Max yelled angrily, storming to her room because she knew she couldn't prevent the tears threatening to fall.

* * *

_Three days later…_

The doorbell rang.

Max knew who would be stepping in through the doorway as soon as she opened it. What she didn't expect was for him to be in a black tuxedo holding roses in one hand and champagne in the other.

"Hi," he said softly, looking up into her familiar brown eyes.

He wasn't the only one dressed formally. Her dress color harmonized his tuxedo, fitting her perfectly, accentuating her curves. It reached just above her knees and Alec had to use all of his good judgment not to smile at her perfect body.

"Hey," she answered in a voice equal to his. She, too, was taking in the perfection of the person standing parallel to her.

Managing to find his voice, he said, "I brought you flowers." He was staring at his shoes when he said this and was so movie-like that it had Max giggling.

Alec lifted his head and smiled. Maybe this was finally the icebreaker.

"Thank you," she said, taking them into her own hands. Max suddenly felt a couple degrees hotter and could almost feel herself blushing.

Thankfully, it was interrupted when they heard a voice from behind. "Well, I see you've met my Golden Boy."

Max smiled at the name because it fit the man standing in front of her perfectly.

"Come on in, Alec, she won't bite. Right, Maxie?" the deep voice asked.

Max nodded and gestured for Alec to come in.

* * *

"How do you like the salmon, Alec?" asked the woman sitting next to Max's father. "Max made it herself."

"It's excellent, Mrs. Montgomery," he said, trying to conceal the burning fire that was now scorching his taste buds. Through his pain, he felt an antidote. Under the table Max had placed her hand on his knee, squeezing it gently. He looked at her, her face apologetic and rueful. He figured that she must have had something to do with the fiery sensation in his mouth.

"If you'll excuse me, sir, would you please tell me the way to your restroom?" Alec asked, unable to withstand the pain.

"I'll show him," Max said out of nowhere.

The two of them stood up and Max showed him the way to their bathroom. She stopped him when they were in front of the door.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was still angry about what happened at my place. Even though, I had no reason to be in the first place."

Alec smiled. "It's okay. I've been through worse." He sucked in a deep breath, trying to cool the heat in his mouth.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? I'll do anything," Max offered out of desperation.

Alec cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows curiously. "Anything?"

Max nodded, unaware of what he really wanted.

"I want another chance."

"What?" Max had no idea what he meant by "another chance."

"I think you judged me too quick. I want to show you that I'm not the bad guy."

"You're serious?" Max asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah," Alec answered simply.

The next thing he knew, her lips were on his, nibbling on his bottom lip demanding for more access. He opened his mouth freely and let her have what she wanted. Her arms wrapped around his neck, closing the space between them as his hands tangled themselves in her soft brown hair. Alec never thought he'd want anyone _this _badly. She pressed her lower body against his and received a moan in her mouth in response. Almost cruelly, Max pulled away from him. He blinked, noticing that her little "treatment" had extinguished the fire in his mouth, her sweet taste cancelling out the heat.

"What was that for?" he asked, stopping her as she was walking away.

"I was just giving you a taste of something you will _never_ have," she said, her voice husky and dangerous, only making Alec want her even more.

She wiped her mouth and Alec watched as his goddess seductively walked away, her hips swaying with every step she took. He felt dizzy and very confused from the events that took place just moments ago.

It was like gas being poured onto an open flame. Alec's desire for Max only grew stronger…

And so the fire was ignited...

* * *

_A/N: Yup, that's chapter 2! Hope ya liked it :D haha okay well chapter 3 is ready but I think I'm gonna read over it again first! _

_Warning: Next chapter may contain fluff, fluff, and more fluffines!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

**Confide In Me**

_A/N: Sorry for the delayed update! I was on vacation :D Here's chapter 3, I know this chapter's short and isn't that awesome. I was in a hurry to update! :D Sorry again! _

* * *

Chapter 3: The Deal

Alec returned to the table, taking his seat beside Max. He wondered if she had been affected by what they had just done and if it affected her the way it did him. Like he had anticipated, her face was placid and showed no emotion, virtually unreadable. He frowned at that. How could she be so calm while he was like a fidgeting dog waiting for some answers?

Beside him, Max closed her eyes and put her hand on her forehead.

"You okay, Sweetheart?" Mrs. Montgomery asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

Max gave her mom a soft smile, "I'm fine, Mom. I just feel a little dizzy right now. May I be excused?"

"Of course, Honey. Get some rest, okay? Alec, if you don't mind, can you accompany Max to her room?"

"Mom, I can walk up the stairs myself," Max said quietly, lacking the usual power she held in her voice.

Looking up at her daughter with a gentle face, their eyes connected, and as if they were having a silent battle, Max was somehow convinced.

"Alec, if you would please take her to her room. It would be greatly appreciated," repeated the kind voice of Mrs. Montgomery.

Alec nodded politely.

The thought of Max faking this whole thing just to get away from him crossed his mind. He saddened at the thought and knew the only reason why he would even care was simple. He cared about _her._

_

* * *

_The walk up the stairs was silent due to Alec still contemplating why Max had kissed him. Does she like leading men on? Is this her satisfying hobby? Or does she feel something for me? Questions kept popping up into his head like how Pop Rocks popped on someone's tongue. Alec noticed Max had stopped walking and assumed that they were at the door to her room.

"So," Alec said, bringing his hands together, "do you usually kiss guys you don't like or am I just special?" He flashed a grin and she rolled her eyes. "Or do you have conflicting emotions and you just can't decide if you like me or hate me."

She glared at him but Alec could see the playfulness in her eyes. So, his next move was completely based off of adrenaline as he pinned her to the wall, making sure she had no way of escaping. His hands were around her wrists against the nearest wall, making him in complete control of the situation.

"Let me go," she said, clenching her teeth and squirming to get free.

"Just answer my question, Max." He lowered his head and sighed. "Please."

When she refused to answer, he brought his face closer to hers, so close that they could feel each other's warm breath. She expected him to kiss her for revenge.

Her heart raced and was beating so hard she thought it would rip through her chest. Alec was tempted to kiss her, two opposite voices speaking in his head, but then saw her eyes flutter close, anticipating _his_ kiss. Now he would do the same to her as she did to him and make her suffer. Who said karma doesn't kick you back in the ass?

Pulling away, he let her wrists go and smirked at her. She opened her eyes and found him watching her.

"You ass," she hissed. But before she turned around, Alec could have sworn he saw a trace of sadness in her eyes.

She huffed and opened the door to her room, slamming it shut as soon as she was fully through.

"Night Max," he said. She almost didn't hear him. Almost. Smiling to herself, she whispered, "Night Alec."

* * *

Max scrunched her nose, smiling to herself as a sweet smell tickled her nose. Alec smirked as we waved a hot cup of coffee in front of her.

"Wakey wakey, Max," he said, poking her lightly on the shoulder.

She groaned as she recognized the man to whom the voice belonged to. "Go away," she murmured in her pillow, "I'm sleeping." She was tired enough to not even wonder what he was doing in _her_ room.

Before she knew it, the covers were torn off of her body, and she immediately felt cold. A smirk formed on Alec's face as he realized what she was wearing. The white tank top that contrasted her honey colored skin wasn't that bad but the pink bunny shorts made it impossible for him to suppress his laughter. Max, the girl who he thought was everything but girlie, was in pink bunny jammies.

"Nice pajamas, Max." He said, gritting his teeth, trying to keep his tone even. He couldn't help it and he burst out into laughter. Max turned so that her back faced Alec.

"What did you expect? Some power ranger pajamas? You do know that I'm a girl right?" she murmured.

_God, more than you know._ His mouth felt dry making the lump in his throat impossible to swallow down. This made him feel like the typical awkward teenage boy even though he had never been one. So what was it about Max that made him lose his usual cocky confidence?

"What are you doing here anyways?" she asked, starting to get curious.

"Your dad thought I should come over today, 'cause you went to bed early last night. See there's no escaping me."

She groaned.

"Sides don't ya wanna spend time with your favorite Smart-Aleck?" he asked innocently.

She scoffed, "Ya, sure. If I had one."

He put a hand to his heart playfully. "Ouch, Max. That hurt."

"That's okay you have your giant ego to help you heal."

"What'd you say?" Alec asked, his eyes narrowing like a predator advancing toward its prey. He placed a knee on the bed and was now towering above her.

Max rolled on her stomach. "I said you have a gigantic ego and it's taking up too much space in the room," her words muffled by the pillow.

"Look I'll make a deal with you. If you don't like me, even just a teeny tiny bit, by the end of the day, than I'll leave you alone. But, you have to be one hundred percent honest. Deal?"

Alec waited the longest 10 seconds of his life, as her reply seemed to never come. The wait was worth it when she said, "Deal". He couldn't help the smile on his face, a smile that would have never come if he had known she wasn't planning on keeping her word.

* * *

_An amusement park. A freaking amusement park is this guy's way to woo a girl, _Max thought angrily as she leaned against a cotton candy stand. She and Alec had been here for about an hour and she was ready to rip the head off of anything that got too close to her. She tore off a piece of the pure sugar she held in one hand and placed it roughly in her mouth as she awaited the return of Alec who had gone off to win some prizes.

Near the "hi-striker" game where you could test your strength, Alec was in line waiting for his turn. He checked his watch every now and then, his subconscious worrying about his impatient "date". He decided to watch yet another person attempt to sound the "winner, winner, winner" sirens and win an oversized stuffed animal in hopes of taking his mind off of a certain brunette.

The person turned out to be a boy. He looked like he was about 12 and had brown hair and eyes. As he raised the hammer, Alec heard a girl yelling "you can do it Noah!" The boy smiled in the direction of the girl. The hammer descended but no bell or sirens were rung.

"Sorry kid," a man said, giving him a look of sympathy and a pat on the shoulder.

Alec watched the boy walk over to the girl, with his head slightly hanging down in disappointment. The girl, on the other hand, smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Its okay, Noah," she said softly. The boy's face lit up when he knew that she wasn't ashamed of him.

When it was Alec's turn, he lifted the hammer, and hit it down as hard as he could. The sirens and bells rang and people turned to look at him, some even with smiles on their faces.

"Nice job kid," said the same man that comforted the little boy, "here's your prize". He handed Alec an oversized bear and smiled.

"Thanks," Alec replied, although his focus was on the boy, still standing in front of the crowd around the game. When he saw that Alec won, he held his friend a little closer to him, as if to say 'I'm sorry' for not winning for you. The boy and the girl were just about to leave when the boy felt someone tap his shoulder. It was Alec. "Here," he said with a smile, "I think you need this more than I do." The boy concluded that he was a good guy by the way he dressed, so he smiled. "Thanks, sir." He took the bear into his hands in an abashed way, giving Alec a hunch that this kid usually didn't take stuff from other people this easily, but he was with his girl, willing to do anything to make her happy.

"No problem. Just a guy helping out another guy," Alec said looking into the boy's green eyes that resembled his so closely. Alec was referring to the girl in what he was in need of help with. The boy nodded with a grin on his face, understanding what he meant, then turned his attention to the girl. "See Jade, this bear was meant for you." The girl smiled widely and then nodded to Alec saying a silent 'thanks'.

"Now I've got my own girl waiting for me," Alec said, bringing his hands together and saying his goodbyes.

"If you ever need help with your girl, I'd be glad to help!" Alec heard the boy call from a distance. He turned to look at the boy and smiled.

As Alec was walking away something hit him. '_My own girl'_, he thought from his previous statement,

_where did that come from?_

_

* * *

_

Alec knew that now he didn't have an excuse for being gone so long considering he was now coming back empty-handed. He took out his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed his friend's number. Now _he _was in the one in need of help.

"You got Theo," said the voice from the phone.

"Hey, man its Alec. I'm out with Max, my boss' daughter. I took her to an amusement park and even before we got here I could hear her blood boiling."

He heard his friend snort, "You took her to an amusement park?"

Alec made a disgusted look on his face, it sounded worse when someone else said it out loud. "I don't know. I thought it would 'amuse' her, ya know?"

"Alec what happened to you? You went from Romeo to… I don't even know what!" his friend lectured. "Do you like her?"

He narrowed his eyes, knowing that his friend was digging. "I mean being with her isn't exactly a walk in the park, but I kinda like the abuse she takes out on me." _Nice choice of words._

His friend chuckled. "Why don't you take her somewhere that actually means something to you, so that maybe she'll realize she means something to you too."

Alec smirked, "Since when did you become a romantic?"

"I guess some of your skill rubbed off on me."

"Thanks man, I owe you a beer."

"No problemo."

Alec hung up and looked around for Max. He found her sitting on the curb, her elbows resting on her legs, and her face in her hands. She looked up at him, squinting due to the sunlight in her eyes, but Alec could still tell that she was having even _less _fun than he was. He walked over to her and held out his hand. She looked up at him, her eyes scanning his for sincerity. He smiled, and not just another smirk, an actual smile when she took his hand. He didn't know if it was because she had found trust in him or if she just needed help standing up, either way he was just plain glad.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Do you trust me?" Alec said, deciding to ignore her question and instead ask his own.

She didn't answer.

* * *

Silence.

Silence is what filled the car.

Alec decided to break the silence and gave out an exasperated sigh. He looked at Max, only the side of her face showing.

She could feel him watching her.

She didn't know if she should acknowledge or ignore it.

They were still in the car, still in the parking lot of the amusement park, and still unwilling to talk.

Alec sighed again, then reached for the gear, and at the same time Max reached out for his hand.

He looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"I trust you. I mean…I think I do anyways," she stuttered, tripping over her own words.

A smirk found its way to Alec's lips.

"Now it's your turn. Where are we going?" she questioned, crossing her arms, but not feeling the same tension she had before.

Alec's face was skeptical now and his eyes scrutinizing. "I thought you said you trusted me."

"I said I think," she retorted, clearly losing her patience.

Before she had a chance to get angrier, Alec took her hand and placed it on his face. Her eyes were on her lap, trying to avoid his gaze, but she knew that he was waiting. Waiting for her to look at him. She pursed her lips, squeezed her eyes tight and opened them again to meet his bright hazel eyes. He then took his free hand and placed it on her face, rubbing her smooth skin gently with his thumb, making her bite her lip nervously. For a brief moment, they were lost in each other's eyes until Alec spoke. "Do you think that I'd ever hurt you?" he said softly, not quite finding his usual strong voice.

Max searched his eyes once more, then said, in an equally quiet voice, "I never said that you would hurt me. I just don't like surprises."

His eyes seemed to twinkle at her last statement. "Trust me. You'll like this one."

"Okay."

"Okay? Okay what?"

"Okay, I'll try to like it."

"I thought you trusted me?" he said, letting go of her hand that was on his face and his hand that was on her face.

She stayed quiet.

After a while she whispered, "I know I can count on you to protect me or whatever. I just don't think I can trust you with my heart."

_I wasn't asking you to trust me with your heart. _

He took her face in his hands and smiled softly. "I promise," he said, choosing his words carefully, "you can trust me in more ways than one."

* * *

_A/N: Okay there! I'm a bit disappointed with this chapter, too. I know. But good news is I have Chapter 4 done! :D yay! And due to school, that's starts hmmm...i really don't wanna talk about that now D: it saddens me, I won't be able to update a lot. But if I get at least 7 reviews I'll update before Monday :D then you can find out where Alec takes Max :D Okay well have a good day ;] _


End file.
